My tragedy of a life
by StarLovely
Summary: Bella gets beat by her dad Charlie but everything gets worse when she meets Edward will she fight for love or leave him .Graphic rape and language
1. Chapter 1

My Tragedy of a Life

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but i like to be called Bella my moms name is Renee and shes married to my step dad Phil my dads name is Charlie hes a cop and still lonely since my mom left the only bad thing about this is he gets drunk everynight and because of this if theres something he dosent like he beats me for ironic and hes a "COP".And there an even bigger problem in my life I am a ... well was a virgin till a few months is my story.

9 months earlier

It all started with my best friend Angela telling me who she liked .

"you know who I like?"Angela asked me "I ve never told anyone before but since your my best friend am gonna tell you."

"well".asked thinking of reavling to her who i liked to her also.

"Edward Cullen"with those words i knew i shouldt tell her

I had been in love with Edward since the beginning of High was in my biology Class this year but I never had the gut to speak to him.

"Well" i snapped back to reality and realizaed i was out for a few minutes.

"Thats great Ange you should totally talk to him."

"you think."

"of course"

"all right i have him for math ill try"

The bell rang and i had biology I stopped by the bathrooms and then went to class.I had forgotten it was the beginning of the semester and we got to pick new seats i went into the classroom and glared at me and told me to take a seat as i turned around to take a seat i saw the only free one was by none other than Edward Cullen.I started walking toward my seat ignoring the glares i was getting from all the girls in the room i was about to sit down when i tripped on my chair but was caught by an angel with green emerald eyes, pale white skin and bronze messy hair.I straightend up quickly and looked at the teacher .That day we had an experiment and had to work with our partners.I was suprised to hear while we did the experimente he talked to me.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen and yours is"

"Im Bella Swan"

"Are you new here I dont think i ve seen you before."typical the hot guy doesnt notice the nerd even though shes in his class.

"No... ive been here sice freshmen year"

"Well i dont know how i missed such a beautiful girl"and of course i blushed

At that moment the bell rang and i tryed to run out but of course with my clumsy feet thats not possible.I tripped on NOTHING and was caught once again by angel.

"Your no very good on your feet are you"

"No not really"i said looking down ashamed

"Wel ill have to watch you over for that"he said shining a crooked smile at me "may i walk you to class."

I was so dumfound by his smile i was just able to nod we walked to my next class GYM asked about me and i about we made it to my pe class he said he would wait for me here after promised he was there .He walked me to my car and we said goodbye i got home and stared dinner for Charlie while the sphagetti was ready i went up to my room and did my homework while listening to music and that easy i lost track of time when I made it downstairs I saw everything i was preparing was burned."SHIT"mabey i can fix this before he gets home but it was to late. I heard his heavy boots down the hallway.

"Bella"i could hear the madness in his voice

"In the kitchen"

"Is my dinner ready!"

"Uh...No"

"What do you mean no,bitch"

"im sorry dad ill get started on it right away"

But he was already running down the hallway and before i could even try to get away he was already pulling me by the hair down to the started beating only hit me once on the face but of course that was not the last he started attacking the rest of my body.I then felt the pain stop and i thought it was over but of course i was was just getting ready to hurt me even more he started kicking me with his work boots all i felt where sharp pain all over my body before i passed out.

Later i woke up and found everything was quiet i got up feeling sharp pains every time i moved.I cleaned the kitchen even though i was going threw all this pain but i knew if i didnt clean up everything it would be worse i went up to shower so i could clean all the dry blood coming out of the old woonds he´d opened.I examined my body to see were the new bruises would be tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I looked out the window thankfully Charlie had already left for work.I rushed to the bathroom took a shower and covered my black eye with makeup till it looked like nothing happened.I went back to my room and changed into black multicolored zebra striped tank top some black skinny jeans black hoodie and black and white boot convers.I walked out of the house after getting changed into my red really old truck i got to school Edward was there in the parking lot leaning against his shiny Volvo he saw i drove up he came up to me and i cut the engine off he opened my door for me and held out his hand so i could hop off the truck.

"Thats your car"he said shining that crooked smile at me

"I know its old but it gets me around and its my baby"

"Ok then,BUT i have something to ask you"

"Shoot"

"you wanna go on a date me "

"uhhh im not sure"i was thinking about how angela would take me going out on a date with him

"Oh come on pleaseeee"he gave some puppy dog eyes and i coulnt say no

"Ok"but my big mistake was i never noticed Angela was right behind us while we where walking and had heard everything.

That day went by pretty quickly i spent all day with Edward at lunch i was invited to sit with the cullens and of course i said yes. My old friends didnt talk to me all day and at lunch i noticed all my friends i use to sit by shooting glares at lunch i met the cullens the first i met was Emmett the scary looking teddy bear then Rose his girlfriend may mention she was a BITCH to me,Jasper was next Rosalies twin brother he was nothing like her .Then i met Alice the pixie like girl who was realy jumpy,Jaspers girlfriend and she was in my first period.I was so exicited because that night i had a date with the Edward Cullen.I made it home at fast as possible made dinner for Charlie took a shower did my homework.I fed Charlie and told him i was going out and he said he didnt care I quickly changed.

I put on a gray plaid mini skirt with a gray shirt and a darker gray vest and of course my gray converse and covered the bruises on my legs and arms with makeup hopeing it wasnt to noticible.I noticed a car pull up and I knew it was Edward without even looking I rushed down stairs and opened the door just as he was about to knock.

"Wow you look amazing" he said with his mouth hanging open.

"and you look so handsome"i said as i blushed like a tomato.

"shall we go"

"sure"I closed the door behind me and walked out .

At dinner we talked and met each other at a more intimate level although i never told him Charlie hit me yeah that would be a great conversasion to have while talking to him oh and another thing about me is Charlie hits me yeah sure. Around ten he took me back to my house I saw all the lights where off so i asummed Charlie was opened the door for me and helped me out like the gentlemen he is.

"I really enjoyed tonight Edward, thanks"

"yeah me to"

"so see you tommorow at school"

"yeah, well then bye"

"Bye"

We stood there for a while just staring at each other and then it happened,he leaned down and kissed me and it was not the cheek but it was on my mouth,my first kiss,it was a long passionet when we finally let go we were breathless and then silence.

"so... where does this leave us"I asked breaking the beautiful silence.

"you tell me"

"are we something now or was this just a one night thing for you"I asked knowing he was to beautiful for me.

"what do you mean for you"

"its just I dont want it to be a one night thing but i know its possible because of how beautiful you are and me..."he cut me off

"Bella dont say that your..."i cut him just like he did to me

"Edward you can get any girl you want why would you want me when all the girls are after you"

"Because your beautiful and I can prove I want you and no one else"he then leaned down an have me an even more passionet kiss.

"I dont want any body else but you so to answer your question you want to be my girlfriend?"

"yes"

"Well i like your answer" before leaving he have me another kiss this one shorter but i loved it.

"bye but this time for real"

"bye"he said walking around his car to get into the drivers seat

I walked to the house and opened the door and switched the lights on after i shut the door i heard it.

"You whore,you disgustet me"I turned around to see a very pissed Charlie."This how you repay me for everything ive done for you wearing skanky cloths and kissing some guy on MY front yard."

"No"

"No,then what do you call what you where doing"i stayed quite not wanting to make him madder."Thats what i thought,BITCH"

When i saw him walk up to me I knew I was doomed I was grabbed by my hair pulled me down to the floor anad started punching me everywhere of course execpt my face. Then started kicking me I was in so much pain i fainted.I woke up im guessing hours later and everything was quiet Charlie probably got tired of hitting me and went to his room I started moving sharp pain went through all my body but i sucked it up and got on my feet.I went upstairs to take a shower not caring what time it was I also took the time to examine the damage done this time.I had bruises all over my body, my back, stomach, legs, arms but the biggest one was on the one and only place he never hit me my left cheek was swollen and so where my eyes execpt they where swollen cause all the crying i had my shower and examanation i went to my room and dressed in grey sweats and a long sleveen black t-shirt.I put my ear phones on closed my eyes and fell asleep the next morning i woke up at 7 am I only had an hour to get ready.

I got up from my bed to get dressed i put on some skinny jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt my black vans and black hoddie not caring if it matched at all and i knew that would be a big no no for the fashion queen Alice I went down stairs i was glad to see Charlie was gone i rushed out the house only grabbing a few granola bars and a water bottle. I got to school Edward was waiting for me by his volvo .When he saw my arrive he help me out of my truck like lastnight then have me a long passionate kiss.

What do you think good drama right?  
PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think and give me a few ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many weeks went by the same i started to oficially date Edward i did kind of feel bad for what i was doing to Angela but i couldnt helped it I was terribly in LOVE with this boy.I also started to get along with Alice and Rosalie she was actually starting to like me well at least i hopped. We were dragged shopping by the over hyper pixie. The good news was that in the last four weeks I only got beat by Charlie three times so everything was improving but Edward still didnt know i was getting beat but course i wasnt planning on telling him any time soon mabey i wont even tell that things are improving i dont want anymore was going really well.

UNTIL...

The day the Cullens didnt go to school because there grampa Aro had just died and they where at the funeral.I knew Edward didnt want to leave me but i told him to go on that i would fine.I had biology period free cause my teacher was out sick.I went to sit on some benches and read a book because since i started to date Edward all my old friends stopped talking to someone came up behind me and covered my eyes and someone else tied my feet and then lifted me up while i was trying to kick but i couldt move at all I felt them walking but i coulnt tell to where they where caring me they finally put me down I could feel the dirt under me then they took the cloth off my eyes and i immedietly reconized two faces out of all of them Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie there was also more guys but i didnt reconise any of them.I only reconized Mike and Eric because i used to hang out them before i started to date Edward and all the others where in my biology.

"Hey...WHORE.I think thats the right word dont you Eric."

"Yeah and mabey other words to describe her are tramp,slut and prostitute"I could start to feel the tears form in my eyes and they started to burn as i tryed to hold them back.

"Yeah you are so right man so... what do you think Bella"I just sat there watching them and scared to hell not knowing what they where going to do to me."ANSWER ME BITCH"

"N..N..NO"

"She still has the gut to say NO ... After what you did to Angy you deserve to be called that and what where going to do to you and a lot more"with that said he kicked me right in the gut and left me without out a breath in me then said "Why dont we get this party started"

Mike then posisioned himself on top of me and started to kiss me roughly i started to kick and tried move away but immedietly was grabbed by someone in each hand and then started to slip his hand up and under my shirt and grabbed by breast roughly over my bra when he got tired he took my shirt off and unhooked my bra then procided to take his shirt and pants unzipped my pants and pulled them off taking my underwear with them.I could start to feel his growing erection on my inner thight he started to kiss me up my neck till he was at my earlobe i moaned in digustet of course he took it the wrong way.

"My little bitch likes this dosent she"

I didnt even notice when he took off his boxers and he was completly naked on top off my naked figure.I was so scared thinking off what was going to happe when he started to posisioned himself at my entrance and i got ready for what was to come.

"Ready for the fun,BITCH"he said before thrusting inside me breaking my barrier taking my innocence and the only thing I had to give Edward with him.A sharp pain went threw me as he kept thrusting into me not waiting for me to adjust to him at he started to come close to his climax he started to thrust even faster if even possible bringing me even more pain he held my hips tightly and stated moving to his speed then he finally unloaded inside of me he pushed himself off and got dressed.I felt realive as i saw him dress and thought it was all over but of courese i wrong all the other guys wherent just there to watch and help hold me they where all there to get a piece of me and Erick was the next guy in line and then after him all the others they finished with me they left me lying in the forest floor naked,cold,and motioneless.I didnt know long i had been lying there when suddenly felt some cold hands touch me I tried to move away but was calmed by an Angel.

"Calm down my sweet Bella im here to protect you"After i heard my angels voice i let the darkness take me.

I woke up with the sun hitting me right in my eyes I opened them and saw my Edward by me.

"Edward"

"Love your awake, how do you feel"he seemed calm and not bothered by the fact hed found me naked in the forest or mabey it was just he didnt love me because i was dirty now.

"Im fine"i said trying to hold the tears back from my new realizacion

"Ok if you say so Ill go call Carlisle and tell him your awake now"with those words he walked out the room and i broke down crying it was obivios he didnt love me a few minutes later they both came walking threw the door and Edward was instanly by my side.

"Whats wrong love...are you in pain"

"No...no im fine"he looked at me and then let it go.

"Ok,Bella i wanna do a small exam on you is that ok?"Carlisle spoke for the first time.i just nodded in response."Edward could you please step out for a minute a "

"Sure"

"Ok Bella lets get started"i just nodded again"Do you have any pain in any part of your body"he only asked me small questiones and then told me he had to do rape kit on me if i allowed him to i told him yeah and after a little while he was done.

"Edward you may come in now"

"How is she Carlisle"

"Would you like to tell him or should I just nodded "well Edward i assume you already know that she was raped"he paused for a minute then kept going"by more than one person and you can tell shes been beat and its obivios it wasent from today."


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry im horrible i meaning to update the past saturdays i just havent gotten to thinking im gonna up date chapter 5,6,and 7 next week on thursday, friday, saturday, and mabey sunday REVIEW I ONLY GET 1 REVIEW PER CHAPTER AND THATS NOT FARE BUT DONT WORRY ILL KEEP UPDATING NO MATTER WHAT!ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 4

EDWARDS P.O.V

We had come back early from my grandpa Aros funeral and i was anxious to see my Bella you might wonder why I wasent sad about my grampa dieing but i really never saw or talked to him so im sad but not enough to be depressed about it.I made to Forks and went straight to Forks High to find my love Bella.I went up to Mike and his friends to ask where Bella was they where all laughing and joking around.

"Hey have you seen Bella"

"The whore yeah I saw her go into the woods"

When I heard the stupid word he called her I was on top of him trying to break every bone in his miserble body and I practically was until i was pulled off then I sped off into the woods to look for her after walking a few meters into the woods I stopped dead in my tracks .There was my beautiful Bella laying on the ground naked with bruises old and new all over her body.

As I walked up to her I heard moan in i took a closer look at her I saw blood on her inner thighs .That made me loose my mind and I wanted to kill the bastard who did this to my Bella .But i had to keep control of myself and get Bella to Carlisle .I bent down and picked her but she tryed to move away.

"Calm down my sweet Bella Im here to protect you."

After that she fell asleep in my arms and I covered her with my coat. I got back to school campus I could hear all the murmurring going around about Bella but ignored it all and as soon as we were in the Volvo i sped away I called Carlisle to be ready for our arrival as I came threw the door I was bombarded with questions and Bella was taken out of my hands by my brother Emmett.

"What happended son."asked Carlisle

"I...I dont know"I was on the verge of crying

"Ok, im gonna go check on Bella and when she wakes she can tell me."

I followed Carlisle to my room where they had taken Bella .They had dressed her in some of my sweats and an old t-shirt.I wondered how they convinced Alice of this but it dosent really matter.I sat on my bed waiting for Bella to wake up until se finally did.

"Edward"

I turned to see Bella was now awake."Love your awake,how do you feel"I i tried to be as calm as I could be so I wouldnt scare her.

"Im fine"

"I ll get Carlisle and tell him your awake"

I left the room for a few minutes to get him when I came back in Bella was curled up in a ball in my bed and tears where running down her beautiful cheeks.

"Whats wrong love... are you in pain?"

"No,no im fine"I examined her for a minute but let it go I knew she had enough problems to deal with me also and I didnt want to make her feel worst.

"Ok Bella i wanna do a small exam on you if thats ok with you?"Carlisle spoke next.

My beautiful Bella just nodded.I could tell she was trying so hard to keep the tears down but was failing.

"Edward could you please step out for a minute please"I nodded and stepped outside the room.

I sat besides the door waiting to be called into the about 20 minutes I was called back in.

"Edward you may come in"

"How is she Carlisle"

"Would you like to tell him"he was asking Bella and she just nodded.

"Well Edward I m guessing you already guessed shes been beat many times before this and she was raped by more than one person"My heart broke in two I already knew shed been raped but i wasent prepared to hear it she didnt deserve this.

"Who did this to you Bella"

"I...I..I cant say"

"I promise i wont say anything but i have to know"

"Mike Newtone and his friend from my biology class"I wanted to kill the bastards they still had the gut to speak to me after what they did to her.I had to kill them but i promised my Bella i wouldnt do anything and i had to keep my promise if i wanted her to ever trust me ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like i promised im gonna update the rest of this week.I hope you like my story and can tell me what i should do to make it better.I got one more review than i usually do so i guess thats good give ME IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND MABEY I CAN MAKE THE STORY LEAD UP TO ALL OF YOUR IDEAS ON WITH THE STORY***~~~~~~**

Chapter 5

Bellas P.O.V

Edward stood there frozen just staring at me. I knew that any second now he was gona run out and leave me like the piece of trash I was couldn t love me anymore I was. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and jumped at the contact until i realized it was my Edward I gave in and let the tears roll down my cheeks.I hadn t even noticed Carlisle was gone until i looked around the was the one to break this awful silence.

"My poor angel you dont deserve this"what he said made me cry even more.I wasnt an angel anymore I was used and dirty Angels are clean and pure.

"Edward"

"Yes,Love"

"May i take a shower"

"Of course angel i ll get you a towel"he came back in with a big,white ,fluffy towel.

"Here you go love I ll get the shower started for you"

When the shower was a good temperature.I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind was the first time i saw my self in the mirror.I looked horrible how could Edward still pretend to like me when i looked like this my eyes where swollen and red,my lips where swollen and chalped.I had a yellowish mark on my cheek from where i got slapped when i tryed to fight Erick off.I had bruises on my body that where already fading but i had a new one already appearing it was huge almost the size of all my stomach and it was already purple.I got into the shower and started scrubbing as hard as i could even though it i made my skin raw but i still felt dirty.I gave up knowing I would never be clean again.I sat in the shower for over an hour until Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella,love, are you ok in there"

"Yeah im fine "I got out and put Edwards sweats and old t-shirt again.

I came out of the bathroom and laid in the arms of Edward the only person I allowed to touch me weeks went by like this. Not even Jasper or Emmett could touch me and this hurt like hell cause they where like older brothers to me I couldn t even kiss Edward without crying and i knew this hurt him and i also knew he didnt love me his was here for symphathy.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

I wasent doing very well in school because I started ditching classes alot and Edward would stay hugging me and would make up his work later.I didnt do that even though he tryed to make me.

"What are you thinking love"Edward broke the silence.

"About how great you are"

"An according to you why im i so great"

"Because of everything you ve done and that i dont deserve you"

"Bella please dont say that I love you more than ever"

"Ok,the bell just rang im going home"i just didnt want to fight with him

He walked me to the door and hugged me tightly I usually rode with him but i didnt feel like it he started to lean in and I did to but i couldnt keep the tears back even if i tried they started to roll down my cheeks we broke the kiss off fast and i was greatful for it.I started to walk home but bumped into the three school bitches Lauren,Tanya,and Jessica.

"Tramp"snorted Jessica and Lauren under there breaths as i walked by.

"Hey little whore hows the sex been with all the guys in the school"asked Tanya and i had to push threw them so they wouldnt see me cry.

I made it to an ally before i broke down crying.I didnt even notice when Edward came until he hugged me.

"shh,my angel everything is going to be alright"

"No its not Edward everybody thinks I m a slut and you know what I think i am and I know you dont love me your just here for symphathy"

"Bella,love,plea"but i cut him off

"No Edward you know im saying the truth and you want to now something PREAGNANT and dont even know who the father you still want me?"

"You...you..your preagnant"

"Yes i took the test yesterday and it came out positive"

"We will make it threw this"

"No Edward there is no we in this theres only me"tears where running furisly down my face now.

"Bella please"

"No Edward where threw,I dont want you near me ever again don t even try to help me or ill KILL MYSELF"

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU ALL


	6. Chapter 6

IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE CHAPTER 6 ALL DAY I ALREADY WROTE IT AND GUESS WHAT ITS AWASOME BEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR IM SO SORRY CUS I CANT UPLOAD IT THIS IS WHAT IT SAYS;

File Upload Problem -  
The file upload process has failed. Please try again. If the error repeats, please email the file in question to site support.

Error Message: You have uploaded a file ending in .txt but this file does not appears to be in the correct format: x-c. Please make sure you have the correct file extension for the file

WHAT CAN I DO IT LETS ME UPLOAD EVERYTHING ELSE EXECPT THE CHAPTER HELP ME SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DID IT I GOT THE CHAPTER HAD IT WRITTEN FOR WEEKS NOW I JUST COULD PUT IT UP CAUSE IT DIDNT LET ME YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN YOU DIDN'T HELP WITH MY PROBLEM SO I COULD UPDATE . THE ONLY REASON WHY ILL PUT AN AUTHORES NOTE BY THEMSELVES IF I NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING.**

**I GOT TWO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER I LIKED TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW.I ALSO WANT YOU GUYS TO HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.I HAVE A FEW IDEAS BUT THEY ARE FOR LATER CHAPTERS AND I DONT WANT TO FASTFOWARD THE STORY TO MUCH CAUSE IT MAKES IT BOORINGGG HELP ME AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW .ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 6

EDWARDS P.O.V

"Bella please don"

"Dont you understand i don't want you near me ever again and dont want your help either!"she was shaking violently and tears where pouring down her her i wanted to do was hug her.

But she didnt want that and I would respect her wishes even if it killed me.I walked away got in my car and drove away.

1 MONTH LATER

I haven't spoken to Bella in over a keeps failing all her classes and missing all of them also.I hated to see her like this so much but i could do nothing about it or she would get hurt.I was walking to my English class when Tanya,Lauren and Jessica came up to me.

"Hey Eddie"said the biggest bitch Tanya

"Don't call me THAT"

"But Eddie-kins"

"What did I just tell you"

Tanya started to say something else but i just ignored I saw Bella walking toward the forest with all the guys in her class following her.I was about to go help her but i remembered what she said "don't ever try to help me or ill KILL MYSELF".It was killing me not to be able to help her but if I had to stay away to protect her I would.I didnt even notice when the three bitches walked away but I was glad.I made to my English I finished my work fast and my teacher let me leave the classroom early.I had to look for Bella I dont care about what she said I had to help her.I walked around the school and heard sobbing by the trash cans.I walked around and saw my little Bella sitting there in a little ball her eyes where closed and her clothes were torn and hair was a had new bruises appearing on her eyes and mouth were red and was way skinnier you could see her ribs I was sure that was not good for her or the baby.

"Bella are you ok"she looked up suprised I guess she hadn t noticed I was there just nodded.

"Why are you by the trashcans Lo...Bella"

"I am peace of trash so im were the trash should be"

"Your not trash please dont say that and let me take you somewhere else"

"Fine"we walked to my Volvo I opened the passengers door for her and then got into the drivers seat and we sat there in an awkward silence.

"Bella I want to apologize"I broke the silence.

"For what?"she looked confused

"I saw when all the guys from your class took you into the forest and I didnt do anything about it.I wanted to help you but I remeberded what you said to me"I saw shock,hurt,love and most of all understanding in her eyes and this hurt me even more.

"I forgive you Edward even if you would of helped me it would of still happened"

"What do you mean it still would of happened"

"They do it every day Edward even if you would of helped me today it would of happened tommorow its dosent funny how I thought of killing myself so many times but the only thing that keeps me going is this baby and..."

"And..."

"YOU Edward,I LOVE YOU with all my heart but i know you dont and thats why you still cant be near me"I was shocked she still loved me.

"Bella everything is going to be ok just let me help you"

"Edward everything is not fine and you cant help me"

"Why"

"You wanna know why Because im afraid thell hurt you when you try afraid thell kill my afraid"tears where pouring down her cheeks.

"I can help dont have to be afraid if you let me wont hurt me."

"Thats not the only problem Edward IM PREAGNANT and dont know who the father is and whats even worse when Charlie finds out his gonna kick me out or even kill me and the baby."

"Bella i can help "

"NO you cant are you gonna say this baby is your dosent even matter cause hell still kick me out or are you gonna take me in to and feed and take care of me and the baby that isnt even close to beeing yours cause weve never had sex. I dont think your family wants a whore in there house"

"Yes ill do all that for you and more and my family dosent think your a whore they know what happened and they ALL understand even why do you make Charlie seem so bad he loves you"

"Love me yeah right"

"what do you mean"

"Edward he made all the bruises that you saw when i was went sycho when he saw you kiss me in the our front lawn now what do you think hell do when he finds out im preagant."

"Why didnt you ever tell"

"because I was scared of what you would think of me that you would leave and wouldnt give me a chance to explain"

"Bella i would never leave you and this isnt your fault if anyone should be ashamed it the chief of police for christ sake and he beats it everynight he beats you"

"NO just when hes drunk which you could say is often but when he hits me i curl up in a ball and cover my stomach as much as I can so he dosent hurt my baby"

"Im gonna get you out of there Bella soon dont worry Ill help you I just need to arrange some stuff with Carlisle and Esme"I started to drive off school grounds.

"Edward"

"Yes"

"Did you mean everything you said back there about taking care of me and this baby"

"Of course I did I LOVE YOU Bella and I ve always wanted a family so ill take care of this baby like its my own."

"Thank You"Then there was silence until she spoke up again

"Edward"

"yes"

"I...I..I LOVE YOU"a smile spread across my face I hadnt heard those word in a while.

"I LOVE YOU TOO my sweet sweet Bella"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK. LOVE IT?I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR MAKING EDWARD DO WHAT HE DID BUT HE HAD REASONS AND HE LOOKED FOR BELLA AND APOLIGIZED THATS ALL THAT MATTERS THATS ALL I HAVE TO REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT HAVE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I HAD TO THINK HARD BUT HERE IT ME WITH IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP .ON WITH THE STORY.**

CHAPTER 7

BELLAS P.O.V

_"I...I..I LOVE YOU"a smile spread across his face_

_"I LOVE YOU, TOO my sweet, sweet Bella"_

"Edward can I ask you a question without you getting mad"

"Of course Love"

"Do you really LOVE me or just LIKE me"

"I love you I dont just say I love you to every person in my life Bella your special to me,If i just liked you i wouldnt have stayed away from you or looked for you today"

"I guess Im glad you love me cause if you just liked me and then if you fell in love with someone I wouldn be able to stay away cause Im terribly in LOVE with you"

"You guess"

"OK fine I dont guess,I know"

"So what time should I come over tonight"asked Edward after a while.

"what do you mean come over"

"yeah,so I can talk to your dad"

"talk to my dad?"I was confused why would he want to talk to my dad

"yeah,so we can tell him your gonna come live with me and where gonna get married"

"No"

"No, what"

"Your not gonna talk to my dad where just gonna leave and not say anything to him"

"Bella i understand that you hate your dad,but we have to talk to him hes a police officer he know he can charge me for kidnapping even if its not true and after all hes still your dad"

"Edward its not that i hate him,which is true, but im doing this to protect dont know what hes caple of when hes drunk"

"I can protect myself"

"I know you can but that dosent help me not feel scared"

"Dont worry Bella if i see things start to get bad well get up and leave ok so have your things packed"by now we where parked in front of the house.

"ok then you can come around make his favorite dinner so things go smooth hopefully."

"ok see you then bye and I LOVE YOU"

"Yeah I LOVE YOU too but before I leave I wanna try something"

"Go ahead im all yours"

I wanted to try to kiss him and not cry and I was determined to do this."please dont move"he automaticly be came like a statue and he closed his eyes.I prepared myself and started to lean in and was surprised to find out I was actuallly exicited for this when i finally reached his lips i didnt want to let go he had to break off the kisss before I did something I would regret.

"sorry,bye now"

"its fine,bye"

I climbed off the car and walked up to my house only looking behind me once.I went up to my room I chaged into some clean dark blue jeans with a lond sleeve black shirt and my black converse. When I finished I stared cooking steak,baked potatoes with chesee and chili and for dessert I made banana splits like I said Chalies favorites when I finished I went up packed up all my stuff and did some homework from along time ago at four thirty I heard Charlie come threw the door.

"BELLA,WHERES MY DINNER!"

"Ill go serve right now dad sorry it wasnt served when you came home"

"HURRY UP,BITCH"I hurried down stairs and served his food

"Its ready dad"

"Finally,Im glad you actualy made something good for once in your fucking life"we ate in silence like always

"I made dessert I mean if you want some"

"Of course I do bitch"I went over to the frezeer when someone knocked on the door."Ill get it, you get my dessert"I opened the freezer and took out the banana split when I heard Edwards voice.

"Good afternoon sir is Bella home"

"Yeah,WHY"

"Me and her would like to speak to you for a minute please so if you could get her"

"BELLA GET OVER HERE NOW"

"yes dad,heres your banana split"

"What DO you guys wanna talk about"

"We wanna talk about Bella sir"

"WHAT ABOUT BELLA"

"IM MOVING OUT DAD"I just blurted the words out with out thinking

"YOU ARE NOT MOVING OUT LITTLE BITCH YOR NOT EIGHTEEN YET AND I HAVE CONTROL OF YOU"

"NO DAD YOU DON´NT IM TURNING 18 NEXT WEEK AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT"

"Sir I would appreciet if you would call your daughter a bitch again and if you would lets us leave in peace"

"LEAVE IN PEACE YOU KIDNNAPING MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WANT LEAVE IN PEACE AND I CAN CALL HER WHATEVER I WANT"

"Bella go get your things I can see where not gonna convince him of anything"I ran to the hall closet where I had put my suitcases in case we had to rush out.

"BELLA YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THOSE THINGS THOSE ALL BELONG TO ME AND IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOU LEAVE THOSE HERE"

"FINE! I DONT CARE ABOUT THEM"me and Edward walked of the house with Charlie walking behind us shouting all kinds of things we wherent listening to."WE made it without a scratch Thank you Edward I love you so much."

"I love you too"

"What did you just say Bella"I turned around to a red faced Charlie.

**What do you think I left a cliffhanger there i will up date a soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SO SORRY I WAS WAITING TILL I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP SO I COULD WRITE A GREAT CHAPTER WITHOUT MISTAKES.I ALSO WANNA SAY THAT I NEED A BETA SO THEY CAN HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND WITH IDEAS I HAVE FOR IF YOUR INTERESTED TELL ME AND ILL CONTACT YOU.I HOPE I DO A GOOD WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THAT YOU LOVEEEEEE IT.**

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Previously**_

"_**You what" I turned around to a red faced Charlie.**_

**Bpov**

"I said I LOVE HIM"I stared at him right in the eye while I said this.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU DECIDED TO FUCK HIM NOW I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A WHORE IF SOMEONE TELLS THEY LOVE YOU AND YOU THINK YOU LOVE THEM YOU GO HAVE SEX WITH THEM"I could feel fresh tears form in my eyes it was too much to hear my dad I say this to me.

I couldn't say anything back I could feel my heartbreaking this hurt more than the beatings he gave me I felt like I was dying. How could he say such horrible things to me?

"Edward can we please go I can't stand to hear this anymore" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course we can" He opened the passenger door for me and walked around to the driver's side. We drove in silence for a few minutes while I thought about what my dad said trying to find a way to make everything that he said be true so it didn't hurt so much.

"What's wrong love?"

"It's just that what my dad told me actually hurt a mean he's called me a whore before but everything else he said it just really hurt Edward, now I'm trying to find a way to make it all true but I can't Edward I just can't please help me find a way to make it work" By now tears where pouring out of my eyes not because it hurt but because I saw the pain in his eyes and I didn't like that I was doing to him.

"Bella you don't have make anything work out because nothing of what he said is true your no whore and about the sex thing you didn't want it you would still be a virgin it if it wouldn't have been for those bastards"

"But I am a whore Edward I've had sex with so many guys I can't even count them and now I'm pregnant and your telling me I'm not a whore"

"Bella whores have sex for money and you were forced your just a victim and now you have to put those guys in jail, Carlisle has been working on it but they need you to be able to do anything to them"

"Will you stay with me please Edward I don't want to do this alone please "fresh tears pouring out of my eyes I hated to cry so much stupid hormones were making weak I don't like people seeing me like this but I couldn't help it .

"Please don't cry Bella, of course I'll stay with you no matter what?" by now we were parked in front of the house. Like always he helped me out. Before I even got up the first step Alice was already rushing toward me .I had only been at there house once before the first time I was raped so I had no good memories of this house but I still felt save and loved here.

"Bella you're here I'm so glad to see you here again"

"I'm also glad to see myself here again, Alice"

"Come, Come I want to show Edwards room"

"Umm, Alice I've seen Edwards room before remember "I could see the confused look on Edwards face as well.

"Oh silly, you saw before I redesigned it now it's perfect for you two"

"What do you mean redesigned Alice?" Edward asked her in an irritated voice.

"Oh Edward your room was to boyish now it has a hint of girl in it to since Bella is going to live with you now, here we are" when she opened the door I almost fell the room was so beautiful. His room used to be dark and now there was so much light .The bed was against the window wall with a blood red comforter and curtains that matched it. There was drawers on each side of it both with red laps the one on the right had a picture of Edward and the one on the left a picture of me how she got it I have no idea. Edwards discs along with books where on a huge shelf.

"How long was I gone Alice?"

"I don't know and hour or two maybe but that doesn't matter, come Bella I want to show you the closet." She pulled me to some big doors and pulled them open .This closet was bigger than my whole room back home but it was all empty except for Edwards's clothes that was hung on a small part of the left side wall. On the right wall there was a huge mirror with lots of drawers and under where the entire clothes was supposed to be there was space for the shoes.

"Wow, why is there so much space if Edward doesn't have much clothes"

"All the closets in the house are this big, well except for mine I had to remodel mine it was way to small nothing fit, but don't worry this way you'll have space for your clothes"

"Umm, Alice I don't have any clothes Charlie didn't let me bring any with me"

"Oh not to worry will go shopping tomorrow its Saturday so we have all day."

"I guess that's fine with me I have to start to get out more"

"Wow Bella I never pictured you as the kind that liked shopping." I had forgotten Edward was there until he spoke again for the first time.

"Yeah I like to shop it distracts me"

"That's great Bella, I'm going to go tell Rose and I'm pretty sure you're her size you can borrow some of her clothes." with that she ran out the room

"So what do you think of the room Bella"

"I love it but it's not what I think it's what you think it's your room she fixed"

"Of course I like it I love all the light in it now" I could feel my stomach growling I hadn't realized I was so hungry.

"Edward I'm sorry to bother you but I am really hungry"

"Of course Bella let me see what I can cook" we went down to the kitchen and I watched as he cooked us both some scrambled eggs with toast which was more like a breakfast but I didn't mind. After dinner we went up to his room because I was really tired and wanted to sleep since I had no clothes he let me borrow one of his t-shirts.

"You know Bella you look really hot in my t-shirt" I could feel my blush creeping up so I gust climbed in bed next to him. When I got in he hugged me tight to him but instead of feeling scared I felt safe.

"You know Edward I don't know why I listed to Charlie and left my stuff after all I did buy everything with my money that I worked for."

"Don't worry love tomorrow while you're shopping and his at work I'll go get it."

"No Edward what if he comes home and fines you he could hurt you."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on going alone, I'm taking Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure he can't take on Emmett Jasper and me."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Edward"

"HMM"

"I love you"

"I love you and the baby" those where the last words I heard before I dose off into dreamland.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO RIGHT SO I HOPE YOU LOVEEEEED IT .AND PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW I BEG UPDATE SONNER NOW SO BE OF THIS CHAPTER BELLA DIDN'T SHOW ANY SIGNS OF BEEN SHE REALLY TRYING TO COPE.I GOT SOMETHING GREAT PLANNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY WITH ME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LIKE I PROMISED HERES CHAPTER 10 I WROTE IT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE BUT ITS AWSOME I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR SOMETHING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN DURING THERE SHOPPING TRIP SO I HOPE YOU LIKE **

I felt two strong arms wrapped around me tightly they were holding me down I couldn't move I was trapped it was going to happen again and like always I couldn't do anything about it Mike started kissing me and like always I started trashing around to get away but I couldn't. My eyes started to sting I was going to cry again like always and there were going to see me the weak fragile bitch.

I opened my eyes to find me self with tears down my face and someone's hand wrapped around me .I immediately moved away and started kicking and punching at his chest. When he finally gripped my hand and stopped me from hitting him again and that's when I looked up to see it was Edward the one holding me.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry" I started crying harder into his I couldn't believe I had done this to the man I love.

"Bella its fine, I knew I should have slept on the couch I don't know how I thought you could handle this" He was blaming himself again I hate when he does that it's not his fault I knew I couldn't handle it yet I still didn't say anything.

"Edward don't blame yourself I knew I couldn't handle it but I at least wanted to try it because with you I feel safe nobody else can touch because I freak out but you are the only person I actually feel safe with so don't blame yourself please." By now there were no more tears in my eyes.

"Bella are you wake now we have to go shopping please hurry up I have clothes for you in my room" Alice was standing outside Edwards room knocking like the maniac she is.

"I'll be there in a minute Alice." All I really wanted to do was stay here in the room and never leave I felt like everyone knew about me and would judge me and see how dirty I was.

"I'll go get dressed and tell Emmett and Jasper it's almost time to go get your stuff."

"Ok, I'll leave so you can get dressed and to get myself dressed as well" I ran quickly to Alice's room to get dressed.

"Finally we have a long day ahead of us Bella you have to hurry up and get dressed here."

"Alice I want to shower first where's your bathroom."

"Oh here then, you're going to want to change completely change then, don't worry there new." She handed me a blue bra with matching underwear as she led me to her bathroom.

Once inside I took off all my clothes and looked into Alice's floor length mirror. I still had bruises that were black and yellowish all over my body I looked horrible how Edward could still like me. I started the water on and once inside I scrubbed myself until my skin was raw and I still couldn't get the dirt off myself I still felt like the piece of trash I was after for about an hour in the shower and seeing the feeling was never going to go away. I got out and got dressed into what Alice brought me. They were a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a white under shirt peeking out on top now all I needed was some socks and shoes. I blow dried my hair and tight it into a pony tail and with my vanes made a bubble on top so it didn't look so simple and walked out the bathroom.

"Alice I'm ready now I just need some shoes"

"Oh here Bella I know your my size" she handed me some socks and some black and white converse that matched perfectly with my outfit.

"Thank you Alice."

"Oh don't worry Bella I knew Rosalie's clothes would fit you perfectly and my shoes would also fit you so since you're ready let's go eat breakfast and then we can leave. Oh and Rosalie's coming with us is that ok with you."

"Yeah Alice's that's fine with me. "Esme made breakfast for us and once we ate we were off to Seattle. Once we got there they dragged me to the most expensive store there was although I told them I didn't have enough money to buy myself anything in one of these stores but of course Alice insisted.

"Here Bella you can try this skirt with this cut corseted shirt." she said as she pushed me into the dressing rooms.

I tried on the skirt and the shirt but it only made me feel more like the whore I already was. "Alice I can't wear this everybody already thinks I'm a whore now imagine if I wore this." Tears were starting to pour down my cheeks as I realized this again.

"Bella just come out and let me see." I walked out of the dressing room with tears in my eyes.

"Bella please don't cry."

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie came out of one the dressing rooms where she had been trying on clothes.

"It's that I look like whore and I wish I didn't."

"Bella you don't look like a whore you look really pretty in this."

"No I don't, stop lying to me."

"Ok, Bella it's time for me to talk to you." We walked inside a dressing room to sit and Rosalie sat on one side of me while Alice in the other.

"Ok, this is really hard for me Bella but did you know I was raped." I was taken by surprise Edward never told me about Rosalie here I was feeling bad for myself when the same thing happened to Rosalie.

"No" I answered still in shock

"Well I was it happed about a year ago. It was before I moved in with the Cullen's, I lived with my mom since my dad had left us when I was little I never really met him. But the case is that when I was sixteen my mom met someone she use to say he was a good guy that loved her, respected her and made her happy. Then one night they came home and told me we were moving in with him. I was happy about this he looked like a good guy and I wanted to get out of the neighborhood we lived in so the next day we packed everything and moved in with him. He even started paying for a private school for me not to far away from home." Rosalie had tears running down her face now. "One night my mom had to work late and I was left home alone with him. We ate dinner like any other night and I went to bed early because I had had a long day and was tired. I took a shower and put on some short pj's I always slept like this so I never thought anything of it. An hour later someone came in to my room I thought it was my mom to say good night until I felt some pulling off my covers and touching my legs. I looked up to see it was him climbing on top of me I immediately tried to move away but he was to strong and held me down. You know what he told me. He told I was provoking him by dressing the way I dressed and that I wanted everything he was going to do to me. I was a virgin when he did this to me. The next day I told my mom but she wouldn't believe me she said he had told her that I was mad at him because he had screamed at me and I just wanted to get out of there because I was so used to doing what I wanted. My mom started to get so many jobs sometimes she wouldn't even come home so he would keep raping me over and over again each night. I stopped going to school I didn't want any of my friends to see me like this or know what had happened to me. The last night he did this to me it wasn't only him but a bunch of his friends the all came over for a so called "party" I started to feel safe for at least one night that's until all of his friends started coming into my room one by one and then at the end the came in all together and raped me all over again. Later I found out he's friends paid to rape me and as if it wasn't enough after his six friends left he came in .That's the last night I let it happen in the morning after him and my mom left I called the police and told them everything .The took him and his friends to jail but since my mom didn't believe me when I told her they took me to a foster home."

"Oh Rose I already knew this but it still hurts to hear it." Alice was crying her eyes out just like me and Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie I didn't know."

"So you see Bella it was a year ago most people who been raped are like you for many years but me no I started to dress like myself again I wasn't going to let him see how much he hurt me fiscally or emotionally. Then when the Cullen's adopted me I met Emmett who had also been adopted and it was love at first sight at the beginning only he could touch I only felt safe with him but he helped me understand that all men weren't like the ones that raped me and now look at me if you saw me I bet you would never figure out I had been raped."

"Of course not you look so sure of yourself."

"So Bella don't let them see how they hurt you because that only makes them happier, be yourself and have fun."

"So Bella are you going to take this or not." Alice excited to what would say

"Yes Alice I am I actually like it." I walked back into the dressing room and changed into my normal clothes.

"Hey Alice"

"Yes Bella"

"I know I'm going to regret this but I want to get a makeover and I want to know how much it might cost me because honestly I just have 500 dollars and with the clothes I'm buying I probably will only have…"Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"OH Bella don't worry about the money where paying everything to day and about the makeover will pay it to and will do it today and you're going to look so hot and sexy if we want to finish we better get started right now."

"Ok Alice calm down you're not going to pay everything I can't let you do that."

"Of course you can your part of the family now not just as Edwards girlfriend but as our sister."

"And since when did that happen."

"Since you moved in with us well actually since you became Edwards's girlfriend and now you just made it official. But if we want to finish today we better get started."

"Rose let pay NOW, Bella want to get a makeover." Alice ran outside the dressing rooms making everybody look over at us. "Come Bella let go pay for all your stuff."

"Alice it's not that much it's just the skirt and corseted shirt."

"Oh no Bella we know your size now so me and Rosalie picked lots of things for you while you were changing again." After we finally finished paying for everything they took me to get my hair cut. I decided to only get it cut I'm not the type that like to dye me my hair. I cut my butt length hair just below my shoulders and the woman fixed it into soft curls with a bum on top I actually liked how I looked.

"Ok Bella well go back home and we will finish your make over."

"Alice I don't want Edward to see me until the makeover is finished isn't there somewhere else we can go so we can finish it."

"Oh don't worry Bella all that's taken care of we got the boys out of the house for a while and after we finish were going out to dance with them that's a great way to start your new life, but first we need to stop by Victoria's Secret."

"No please Alice that store is so embarrassing." But it was too late we were already walking in going straight to the back of the store to the worst part of the store. I tried to stop by the perfumes but was dragged with Alice.

"Ok Bella pick anything you like remember were paying." I walked over to a purple push-up bra with cut little designs on it. After half an hour I had picked a bra with its pair of underwear in every color you could imagine and f I say so me self they were pretty sexy. I had also picked some cute pajamas.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you had t in you to so much for this kinds of things." She said looking threw everything I had bought.

"Shut up Alice. You bought lots of things Alice and look at Rose." They each had like ten bags from Victoria's Secret.

"Whatever Bella you I love to shop at Victoria's." said Rose trying to defend herself. We made it back home in half an hour and Alice immediately started fixing me for tonight. She started with my makeup, and then moved on to my hair, and then finally I got dressed. She decided to dress me in a red corseted shirt that went along with a feather like skirt that went down to my mid-thigh with some high heel boots that went just above my knees. I felt way to exposed and like a whore but I wasn't about to let them know that I promised them I was going to try without having to go to a therapist. Alice was dressed in a blue silk dress that fit her tightly with a gold bet at the waist and just above her knees she wore this with some gold high heels and her short hair was all spiked up. But Rose made me feel self-conscious she was wearing a red dress that fit her to mid-thigh and the top part went down just far in enough to show the lace of her black bra and she wore some silver high heels. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a bump and her veins were strained.

"Hey Alice can you please loosen the corset I think it a little too tight you got to remember I'm pregnant."

"Oh yeah sorry you should of said something before."

"Ok girls I think we should go now we've kept the boys waiting long." Rose was just finishing her make up so now we were all ready to go now .It was time to see what Edward thought of the new ME.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE WHAT I DID WITH ROSALIE HERE AND HOW BELLA CHANGED WITH HER STORY.I ALSO DECIDED ON MY BETA THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ASKED TO BE MY BETA BUT I THINK THE ONE THAT WILL HELP ME THE MOST IS DeexLovelyxDeeDee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I CHANGED TH ENDING TO CHAPTER 10 SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE RE-READ THE CHAPTER ON WITH THE STORY.**

**EPOV**

I woke up to Bella thrashing around in bed then she started hitting me. When I got her to see that I was with her she started sobbing and apologizing. I really hate to see Bella like this and she doesn't deserve anything that happened to her. While I was trying to calm Bella down Alice knocked on the door starting to get impatient about shopping.

"Bella are you wake now we have to go shopping please hurry up I have clothes for you in my room" I couldn't believe that Alice wanted to make Bella go shopping after everything Bella's been threw I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to shop.

"I'll be there in a minute Alice." You could tell by Bella's voice that she didn't want to go out but I was sure she was doing this for Alice not for herself.

"I'll go get dressed and tell Emmett and Jasper it's almost time to go get your stuff." I remembered that we had to get of Bella's stuff that Charlie hadn't let her bring because he said he'd bought them all but Bella had put a lot of effort into buying all those thing with the money she made from work.

"Ok, I'll leave so you can get dressed and to get myself dressed as well" she said as she made her way to go to Alice's room.

Before I even thought of going to get Bella's I need a shower. After I had a good long shower I put on a black button-up shirt with some dark blue jeans and my black and white Nikes. When I came down to the kitchen Esme was already making breakfast and Emmett and Jasper were already at the table with plates and forks ready.

"Morning honey, breakfast almost ready grab a plate." Esme was the best faster mom any one could ever want .I was so happy they came in look to adopt and where willing to take me and Alice even though we were already teens.

"Hey Eddie-O how was your night."

"Fine Emmett but you know I hate you calling me Eddie."

"Oh come on Eddie you get mad when Tanya calls you that." Emmett was always making fun of me because Tanya called me Eddie.

"Shut up Emmett, Bella's up stairs."

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Jasper, so are you guys ready to leave after breakfast."

"Yup."

"Hell yeah." Like always Emmett was the loudest.

"What are you boys going to do today?" Esme was serving us some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee and some orange juice.

"Oh I forgot to tell you mom we're going to go to Bella's house and get all her things that Charlie didn't let her bring."

"Absolutely not Edward, You know I love Bella I really do but it's too dangerous."

"Mom all the stuff that Charlie made Bella leave are thing she bought with years of hard work, plus were going to make sure there's no one home before we go in." she looked like she debated for a moment before she gave up.

"Ok, fine but you guys got to promise me that you take care."

"Of course mom always." At that moment Bella come down with Alice. She was wearing some of Rosalie's dark blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a white under shirt peeking out on top and some black and white converse. After breakfast we left to get Bella's house when we got there Charlie wasn't home.

"Ok guys this I what we're going to do we're going to go up to Bella's room and while I get all her clothes and shoes. Emmett you're going to get all her electronics and cd's and books. Jasper you're going to get everything else in the room pictures, albums, bathroom things etc. Bella packed some stuff yesterday make sure to get those to. Ok let's go." We walked up to the house and I got the key from under the matt and opened the door. We immediately went up to Bella's room when we got in I went to her closet and started putting her clothes in the suitcase we brought. She had squared shorts in every color along with skirts in every color, tank-tops in every color, and shirts in lots of colors and sweaters also in all colors but mostly jeans. She had vans and converse in every color each and some brown Jordan boots. In her drawers she had she had her pajamas the top drawer we're silk pajama pants with their shirts, the second drawer had silk shorts and their shirts. The third drawer had cotton pajama pants and shorts along with its shorts. In the last drawer she had sweats gray and black with their hoodies. When I finished I started packing other things around the room.

"Hey Edward should I pack this to, although I think Charlie will need them more since Bella's pregnant." Jasper was holding a bad of pads up.

"Como on Jasper, stop playing around." But at that instant I got an idea they were helping the most I could do was let them have their fun. "Hey is there more of those."

"Oh sure Edward the bathroom cabinet is full with them."

"I have an idea get them all out. Let's hurry up and finish so we can get started." After half an hour later of packing we thought was Bella's and we had everything in the car we got started.

"Ok guys were going to go into Charlie's room and put pads all over his bed then when were finished with his room and if we have left over pads we'll put them on the outside of the house."

"Edward bro I never thought you could be so evil."

"Shut up Emmett and let's get started." We headed to Charlie's room and we covered his bed from to top to bottom and with the left overs we had filled his door and front wall of the house. Then we got in the car and drove away fast.

"That was the most fun I had in years." Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying.

"I got admit that was fun."

"I thought since you were helping we should have some fun." When we got home I took Bella's clothes and things up to my room. I would have liked to fix her clothes but I didn't know how she liked to fix them. I was about to put some music on while I waited for the girls to come home when my phone rang. It was Alice. I immediately answered the phone worried that something could be wrong.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Can't I call without anything been wrong Edward. But no nothing's wrong I wanted to see how everything went."

"Alice you scared me for a minute there. But everything went great."

"Oh that's good. Sooo I need a favor."

"What do you want?"

"I need you guys to get out of the house."

"Why?"

"Because Bella needs some girl time and I know if you guys are there you won't leave us alone."

"Alice please I promise not to interrupt."

"No Edward I need you to get out go to the video game store or something but I need you guys to stay out until 8:30 so you guys can get ready cause we're going out tonight."

"Fine Alice just because Bella needs it."

"Thanks big bro, I LOVE YOU."

"Yeah I love you to Alice, Bye"

"Bye."

I couldn't believe I wasn't going to be able to see Bella until nine. I went downstairs where I could hear Jasper and Emmett.

"Ok guys were going out."

"Where and why." Emmett asked with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"To the video game store because the girls need some girls time."

"Ok let's go. I've wanted to buy a Wii." We made to the video store in half an hour and we were there until seven every time we tried to leave Emmett would get caught up in another game. We were starving so we stopped by a Chinese restaurant and ate. When we got home we each went to get ready to go out tonight. I took a really long relaxing shower. For tonight I wore some not to tight black skinny jeans with a white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves folded up a leather jacket and my all black vans and some dark glasses. When I went down Jasper and Emmett were already down stairs playing in Emmett's new Wii. Emmett was going all black today with some black skinny jeans a, black shirt and some all black converse with a leather jacket. Of course Jasper couldn't be left out he was wearing some black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and leather jacket with black and white boot convers. We played for a good hour an half before we heard the girls coming. We immediately turned off the game and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs for them.

When I saw Bella I was stunned and it took me a while to compose myself she had cut hear long her right below her shoulder and she had it into soft curls with a bump on top and she wore a red corseted shirt (That immediately made me worry about the baby) with a feather like skirt that went down to her mid-thigh with some high heel boots that went just above her knees. I hoped Alice hadn't forced her to wear this if Bella didn't want to and speaking of Alice she looked really pretty to and so did Rose. Alice wore a blue silk dress that fit her tightly just above the knees with a gold bet at the waist she wore this with some gold high heels and her short hair was all spiked up. Rose was wearing a red dress that fit her to mid-thigh and the top part went down just far in enough to show the lace of her black bra and she wore some silver high heels. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a bump and her veins were strained. They all looked really beautiful but Bella looked stunning. Now I really felt gay for describing everyone but I just couldn't help it everyone looked great. When Bella got to me a immediately took her into my arms and kissed her.

"Hi love how was your day."

"It was great what do you think of the new me."

"I love the new you, but why the sudden change." everyone was watching us now.

"I want to start a new life leave everything that happened to me behind."

"I'm so proud of you and you know I'll help."

"Of course I do should we go."

"Hell yes." With that we went out for the first time since we met Bella and hopefully it goes great.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I THINK IT WAS GREAT BUT YOU LET ME KNOW I HOPE YOU LOVEDDDD IT PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEWWWW CHAPTER OK SO IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE EVERYDAY SATURDAY I CANT PROMISE I'LL BE ABLE TO BECAUSE ME AND MY FAMILY TRAVEL A LOT I CAN ONLY PROMISE TO SO I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS IM WRITING A NEW STORY CALLED **_**STRIPPER BY ACCIDENT**_** THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP ALL READY AND I WOULD LOVE FOR ALL YOU GUYS TO READ THAT STORY ALSO I'M REALLY PROUD OF MY FIRST CHAPTER HERES THE SUMMARY TO **_**STRIPPER BY ACCIDENT**_** SO YOU CAN DECIDE FOR YOURSELF IF YOU WANT TO READ IT.**

**SUMMARY**_**STRIPPER BY ACCIDENT-**_

**18 YEAR OLD BELLA IS FORCED TO DANCE AT A STRIP CLUB BY HER ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND JAMES. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A NEW FAMILY MOVES INTO TOWN AND THE GOURGES NEW KIDS INROLL AT HER HIGH SCHOOL AND A CERTAIN BRONZED HAIR GOD TAKES INTEREST IN HER? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT SHE WORKS FOR AND WHAT DOES JAMES DO WHEN HE NOTICES BELLA TAKES NO INTEREST IN HIM ANYMORE?**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE BUT HERE WE GO ON WITH THE STORY.**

**BPOV**

We walked out to the Edwards Volvo and since he was driving I got shotgun. I could tell Edward was happy with my new change and that for one I wasn't making him sad because of my stupid problems. I was a little nervous I hadn't been out to party for as long I could remember but I have to admit I was kind of excited. Behind me I could hear everybody laughing and having fun. In that instant all I wanted was to have a family like there's but I knew I never would have a family that was even close to them. Once they actually realized how truly broken I was they would kick me out of there life before I ruined them. I know Alice said I was a part of their family but that was temporary until Edward saw the real me and dumped me. I would just have to do for the time I have although it will more painful but I'll take the pain any day if I get to have a family like this one for a few days. We were now arriving at the bar and all of a sudden I could feel wet on my face very carefully I reached up to touch my face and realized I was crying I cleaned them fast so Edward wouldn't notice and if Alice saw I was crying she would kill me for ruining the make-up. I really didn't want to ruin their night nor my night. Everyone was getting out of the car when I noticed that Edward was already at my door and looking at me strangely and I knew he had noticed the tears I had just cleaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" I could see the worried expression on his face

"It's nothing it just that I'm really excited." He grabbed my face and stared right at my eyes I guess what he saw didn't convince him because he asked again.

"I don't believe you you're not a very good liar."

"Ok fine, I was just thinking about how I wish I had a family as happy as yours."

"You do have a family, we're your family."

"I know Edward but that I had my own brothers and my mom and dad."

"Well you know only Alice is my sister and Esme is not my mom and Carlisle is not father."

"Yeah I know….you know what let's not talk about this I don't want ruin our night." If I kept going now I was just going to end up crying and ruin not just my night but everybody else.

"Yeah, Ok but we will talk about this later"

"Yeah I promise." He held his hand out for me and helped me out I was grateful I was pregnant and wearing high heel boots I should have known better than to let Alice put me in these death traps I was clumsy on my bare feet something was vowed to happen to me in high heels tonight. Hopefully Edward would stay by me all night. Everyone was already on the side walk waiting for us they were all laughing and playing around.

"Finally I want to dance already." Rosalie was kind of impatient but she smiled at me grabbed my hand and pulled me by her side.

With the whole makeover thing I hadn't even had time to ask where we were going and I didn't worry about it until now that Rose said something about DANCING. We were going around the corner to a club named

ALEC AND JANE'S NIGHT CLUB**the best club in town**

I was never very good at dancing what with my clumsy feet and I hoped Edward didn't like to dance so I didn't have to try tonight and I say try because I'll probably just fall with the first step and won't want to get up again from the embarrassment. There was a huge line waiting to get in to the club and we were really going to have to wait a while to get into the club. That's when I noticed we weren't headed to the line we were headed to the door skipping all the line. We made it to the door and there was a huge security guard blocking the entrance.

"Name and how many"

"Cullen, 6"

"Here you are have a good night." He pushed the door opened for us and you could hear the loud music coming from inside.

"Yeah, you too"

We walked in and there was a long hallway leading toward the music Rosalie was still pulling me by the arm slowly further. We finally made it to the end there was some blood colored curtains that we went through and made to the club it was a huge room it had a disco ball in the middle over the dance floor and around the room there was many tables and around the table instead of chairs there was red couches there was also a balcony with more tables and couches and the bar was under the balcony the room was painted black and red which made everything look darker. Up above the floor there was small glass rooms with girls in short shorts, high heels and tight shirts dancing this club looked like the kind that rich people go to on T.V. and only exist on T.V. I was so distracted I didn't notice when Edward came to stand next to me.

"So what do you think, love?"

"What do I think of what?"

"Of the club, do you like it?"

"I love it; I thought these places only existed on T.V."

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because I had never come to one and never would of if I hadn't met you guys." To that he didn't have answer he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table.

We sat in a corner away from everyone I was in the middle with Edward and Alice at my side and by Alice was Jasper and on the other side of Edward were Rosalie and Emmett I guess they were trying to protect me just in case I broke down. But I actually felt safe, happy and a little nervous but that was because of the dancing thing. I wanted to change and with my makeover I felt better and I wanted to be better not for me but for them. They didn't need a filthy, ugly and broken girl in their family they deserved better than me but because I was so selfish I wanted them to keep me I was going to try my best to look normal so they choose me. Most of all I was doing this for Edward I couldn't bear to see the look of pain and guilt every time I break down it's not fair for him to blame himself for something he didn't do.

"LET'S GO GET SOME FREAKING BEER" I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett's booming voice. He was already walking away with Jasper and Edward trailing behind him.

"So Bella why so serious" Alice and Rosalie had slid closer and now they were sitting right next to me.

"I'm just a little nervous" There was no point in lying to them they would probably not believe me anyways.

"Why? Bella you safe with us we won't let anything happen to you don't have to be nervous or worried."

"No it's not that I'm worried about, It's that I don't know if Edward likes dancing and you probably already know that with my clumsiness it's hard to dance and I don't want to fall cause what if Edward doesn't like me ones he sees I don't know how to dance…."

"Bella calm down Edward won't hate you if you don't know how to dance." Alice was holding me by the shoulders making me look at her.

"Yeah Bella" Rose was also trying to make me feel better.

"You're sure."

"Yes!" "Yes!" I swear it was as if Alice and Rose where sisters the always spoke at the same time the same things.

I didn't have time to ask them any more questions because Edward, Jasper and Emmett where back with our drinks.

"Oh umm Bella I brought you a lemonade because I know that since your pregnant you're not supposed to drink, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine, thank you Edward." Rose slid back to her place to let Edward sit next to me.

"So Bella you like to dance." I could tell Emmett was trying really hard to concentrate while speaking to me I wonder why.

"Not really if you haven't noticed I'm kind a klutz."

"Oh Bella you shouldn't have told Emmett that." It was the first time Jasper spoke to me he always tried to stay away from me I wonder why that is I still have a lot of things to ask Alice and Rose.

"Why?"

"You don't know Emmett now he is not going to stop making fun of you."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Hey Jasper stop making her scared of me" Emmett was glaring at Japers with a look that made me scared.

"Emmett I'm not scared of you because you're like a giant teddy to me." I didn't want Jasper and Emmett to fight over me.

"You think of me as a giant teddy bear." Emmett looked really offended by what I said

"Yes"

"Hahaha, Emmett the giant teddy bear." Jasper was laughing so hard he was crying

"Shut up Jasper, Why don't we go dance Bella. You don't mind Rose do you?"

"No why should I Bella is way to in love with Edward to make a move on you."

"Edward?"

"No, but you should ask Bella first."

"Bella do YOU mind dancing 1 song with me"

"No Emmett I don't."

"There happy Edward" I hopped Edward really didn't mind I didn't want to make him mad.

"Ok Edward since Bella and Emmett are going to dance you're going to have to take me out to dance I am not about to wait till the next song."

"Ok fine." I was kind of jealous I don't know why I knew Rose was in love with Emmett but I guess I didn't want to share Edward with anyone.

Emmett grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me on to the dance floor. The song Blow by Kesha was playing Emmett immediately started dancing weirdly but at least he was dancing I didn't even know how to start.

"C'mon Bella dance"

"HOW"

"Just move your body to the beat." And I did I immediately got the beat and started to move my body to the rhythm I didn't even notice when the song changed until Edward came up to us and took me away from Emmett.

The new song playing now was Hey sexy lady by shaggy it had a really sexy beat to it I loved it I felt like being naughty tonight I wanted to let go for once in my life.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Edward looked confused

"I don't."

"Bella you're dancing."

"Oh Edward this is called moving your body to the rhythm."

"Ok whatever you say." I really wasn't paying attention I just wanted to dance.

I guess Edward noticed because he shut up and started dancing and since I was feeling naughty I pulled him close to me and started running my hands up and down him. Then I started to walk around him with a somewhat sexy walk while he danced. When I was back in front of him I put my hands on him and started bending down and then went back up. When the song ended I wrapped my leg around him put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Then Give me everything (tonight) by Pitbull started playing and we kept dancing until we got thirsty and the guys went to get drinks while us girls kept dancing until I felt someone grab me from behind I thought it was Edward until he spoke.

"My names James hottie what's yours." I immediately freaked out but answered so he wouldn't get mad.

"Bella"

"Nice name I saw you dancing earlier and if that's how you dance then you must be great in bed what do you say we get out of here." I could feel the tears pouring down my eyes now

"She's not going anywhere with you dumass" Rose was standing right in front of us glaring at James but Alice was nowhere to be seen

"Oh don't get jealous baby you can come with us to." Rose was about to answer when someone pulled James off of me and almost stumbled down but Edward caught me. I turned around to see Emmett start punching James. I rushed over to stop him but was stopped by Edward.

"Edward let me go. EMMETT STOP!" Emmett heard me and turned to look at me I don't know what he saw in my face because he got up and walked up to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Let's go."

"You ok love." Edward was looking at me with concern all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go." We walked out of the club and got in the car on the way back everyone was quiet including Emmett. When we got home I decided to ask Edward if I could sleep with Alice tonight I didn't want to wake up hitting him again.

"Umm Edward do you mind if I sleep with Alice tonight I mean if that's ok with her"

"Of course Bella it will be like a sleep over we could tell scary stories, do each other's nails, watch movies and pillow fights. Oh I'm going to get some popcorn, ice-cream and cookies. Hey Rose you want to join us."

"Sure Alice"

"Come help me get the things then" They walked out of the room and so did Emmett and Jasper leaving me and Edward alone.

"Love why do you want to sleep with Alice tonight"

"I just do." I was trying to avoid his eyes if I looked at him I would say the truth and I didn't want to hurt him.

"But why" He grabbed my face and made me look at him and I immediately told him what he wanted to know

"Because as much as I love you I'm not ready to sleep with anyone yet I don't want to wake up again in the morning and hit you."

"Bella that's easily fixed I can sleep on the couch till you feel ready to sleep with someone."

"No Edward it's your room it's your house you're not going to sleep on the couch."

"You're wrong it's our room and it's your house now to."

"Ok whatever you say but I still don't want you to sleep on the couch so for tonight I'm sleeping with Alice."

"Ok, love go ahead I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible" I was about to argue when Alice called me into the kitchen.

"Bella come help with the things!"

"Ok I got to. I'M GOING" I gave Edward a short passionate kiss and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Good night love."

"Night" I walked into the kitchen where rose and Alice had 9 soda cans, 3 bowls with different kinds of chips, 1 huge bowl of popcorn, two plates one with filled with cookies and one filled with brownies and three huge ice-cream bowls.

"Hey guys are we really going to eat all of this."

"Of course Bella and were still missing the caramel popcorn and the chocolate strawberries and the bananas and the chocolate bars. Plus remember you eat for two now so you'll at least be able to taste everything."

"I don't think so Alice"

"C'mon Bella me and Alice eat way more than this when we sleep together it's just the house isn't well stocked this time."

"Just you two eat all this"

"Yeah" Rose and Alice answered at the same time.

"Ok fine what do I help with."

"Ok Bella take that tray and you take the chocolate bars and the three bowls of chips, Rose you take another tray and take the 9 soda cans the popcorn and the ice-cream bowls and I will take the cookies and brownies the bananas and strawberries." We took the things upstairs and into Alice's room.

"Ok guys here are the movies were going to watch. I'm going to get us our pj's be right back." While Alice's got us our pj's I went to look at the movies we were watching tonight she had brought pure scary movies there was Paranormal Activity 1 and 2, Quarantine, The eye and Dead silence.

"Bella could you come in here please" I walked into Alice's two bedroom sized closet

"Alice"

"Oh Bella here." She threw me a green pj's it was some green short shorts with a green spaghetti strap shirt.

"Umm Alice how big was your closet before you fixed it"

"Oh it was the size of Edwards."

"And that was small to you."

"Well yeah Bella this is barely big enough for me." It was true the there was clothes and shoes everywhere.

I walked out of the closet and changed into the pj's Alice and Rose changed into their pj's that were identical to mine except Alice's was pink and Roses was purple.

"Oh hey Rose can I ask you something."

"Sure Bella what wrong."

"I saw that Emmett was being careful when he was talking to me and when I yelled at him to stop hitting James he did once he saw me."

"Well yeah Bella he knows how someone who's been raped acts and how any little move could affect them. He lived with me threw the time that I was trying to get better so he's trying his hardest to help you."

"Oh, thanks Rose that's all I wanted to now."

"Yeah that's fine Bella"

"Oh and Jasper until tonight he never talked to me. Why?"

"Bella even though we're the same age Jasper thinks of me as he's baby sister and he knows as well as Emmett does how to treat a person who's been raped. When I was raped Jasper always tried to make me feel better every time I cried he would try to hug me and every time I broke down. He's also trying really hard not to mess up with you."

"Oh, I guess I should thank them both they've been great with me these past few months."

"Hey Bella guess what"

"What Alice."

"FOOD FIGHT" That's how we finished all our popcorn Alice's room ended up in a huge mess.

That night we stayed up until 3 in the morning we watched all the movies and we actually ate all the snacks Alice prepared and we still had to go down to the kitchen and make sandwiches, more popcorn and get more chips. How we ate so much? I don't know. The next day we woke up until 1 in the afternoon a since it was already late we just stayed home and watched movies all day. During the day Edward made me have the stupid talk to him about the family.

"Ok Bella why where you crying while you were thinking about family last night." We were sitting on the couch waiting for Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to come back from the store with the pizzas and snacks to keep watching movies.

"Because Edward I saw your family and I want it bad."

"Bella you do have it where your family."

"Yeah for a few weeks until you decide to dump me."

"Bella I'm not going to leave you. I'm sorry to break it to you but our stuck with me."

"Yeah until you see I'm truly broken and decide to leave me"

"You're not broken what happened to you is not your fault"

"I know that but that doesn't take away the fact that I'm dirty"

"Bella…"

"Edward they took away the only thing I had left to give you. They took the only thing I had left." The tears we're falling freely down my face now.

"Bella I didn't want you virginity I don't even care about that all I want is you to be with me the rest of our lives."

"Really"

"Of course why would I lie?"

"Ok, Edward can I ask you a question."

"Yeah"

"Are you a…" I didn't know how to ask I just wanted to know I was curious

"Yes Bella I'm a virgin I've never even had a girlfriend"

"Oh"

"Why the question"

"Just curious"

"Oh I almost forgot yesterday that we went to pick up your things I packed your clothes and I was wondering how I is it that you have so many clothes if you say you get paid little at your job"

"Well before I moved in with my dad I lived with my mom and my mom love to shop so every weekend she went out she came back with things for me and when I moved she sent me all my stuff."

"Oh I was a little curious you have shoes, shirts, pajamas, tank tops and jeans in every color."

"Yeah, I think I have obsessive compulsive disorder I have to match everything I wear."

"I guess Alice is going to go crazy when she sees your clothes she probably thought you didn't have many things she going to love to help you fix your clothes in the closet."

"Yeah probably" After that we just sat quietly till they all came back and we ate at the end of the day I was feeling so good I decided to sleep in Edward's room.

1 month later…

On Monday morning I woke up early took a shower and got dressed for school. I wore a pair of torn skinny jeans with a shirt that was V-neck and showed part of my boobs and was loose at my stomach the shirt had red and purple stars on it . I wore my white Vans some hoop earrings with a long silver necklace. I wore this because now you could see my baby bump I was going to keep it hidden for as long as I could.

We made it to school half an hour early so we walked to a bench sat down to wait and like always everybody stared at me. Mike or any of his friends hadn't come close to me since the last time they raped me because Edward always walked me to each of my classes and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie where always in one of my classes. My relationship with Edward was getting stronger I still couldn't sleep with Edward in the same bed but I moved a smaller bed into his room at least we shared a room. Edward was been very supportive about everything every time he went out he came back with something for the baby. The bell rang and like always Edward walked me to class.

"Ok love I'll meet you here after class."

"Ok baby" He grabbed my face and gave me a long kiss.

"Bye"

"Bye I love you"

"Love you more."

"Now you know that's not true Edward nobody can love more than I love you." He gave me my favorite crooked smile gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked away.

My day was going great until lunch came around. Like usual we all walked into the cafeteria together got our lunch and sat at our regular table.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Absolutely great I haven't thrown up all day."

"That's good maybe the nausea face is starting to pass."

"I don't think so Edward that's supposed to be over until I'm three months." Our conversation was interrupted by Tania's stupid voice.

"Ok everyone listen up I have a little announcement. Our dearest Bella Swan is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is. Thank you for listening that's all"

At that moment everyone turned to look at me. My eyes welled up with tears and I started sobbing loudly I couldn't take this anymore I needed to do something about it and I did the only thing that came to my mind.

"YES I AM PREAGNANT"I lifted my shirt to show my baby bump. "BUT YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY BECAUSE I WAS RAPED MULTIPLE TIMES BY MANY DIFFERENT PERSONS." I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the cafeteria but not before Tanya stopped me.

"Bella just because you lied doesn't mean people are going to feel bad."

"I'm not lying and I'm not trying to make people feel mad for Me." I ran out the cafeteria with tears pouring down my face

Since I can't even run to save my own life I tripped and was prepare to take the full impact but it never came Edward was running after me and saved me from falling once again.

"Love are you ok."

"No Edward I'm not everything is just going to get worse now." To that he didn't have anything to say he just held me.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK I THINK IT'S A GREAT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WANT TO THANK ME BETA FOR THE GREAT JOB SHE DOES HELPING WITH MY CHAPTERS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IM SOOOO SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE A FEW CHAPTERS THIS CHRISTMAS VACATION BUT I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I AM TRULY SORRYY AND I PROMISE 2 MAKEUP FOR HERE IT IS THE NEW THANK YOU ALL 4 BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME, I KNOW I HATE IT TOO WHEN SOMEONE DOSEN'T UPDATE FAST AND I'M REALLY SORRY.I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT. I ALSO HAVE NEWS FOR EVERYONE I HAVE A NEW BETA HER NAMES IS TEAMEDWARDFOREVER1998 AND I WANT TO THANK HER FOR ACCEPTING THE BETA JOB ON SUCH A SHORT NOTICE AND FIXING THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

BPOV

I must have fallen asleep crying because I woke up with the bright sun hitting my eyes. It must almost be twilight because the sun was hitting the wrong way. My stomach grumbled loudly and I decided to go down to the kitchen and make myself something to eat, being pregnant was really working up my appetite. I walked down the stairs slowly heading toward the kitchen when I heard voices coming from the dining room. I quietly tiptoed toward the dining room. When I was close enough I realized they were talking about me. It seemed like the whole family was there.

"We have to do something Carlisle we can't just let them get way with what they did to Bella" Edwards's words came out rushed and his voice was strained.

"I know we have to do something but we can't do anything if Bella doesn't want us to"

"We have to respect her wishes Edward" Esme's motherly voice spoke.

"I know we do but she doesn't want to because she's scared about having to tell people about what happened to her" I thought about what Edward had just said and realized he was right. I would never go to the police because one my dad was chief of police and he probably wouldn't do anything for me and two it would be just plain embarrassing telling someone about what happened to me.

I didn't want to listen to any more of what they had to say so I started backing up but with my clumsy feet I tripped and knocked down a flower base and then fell but as I tried to catch myself I felt the glass cut into my arm. I started to smell the blood and my head started spinning and I had nausea.

"Bella" Edward anxious voice was right by me now I didn't even realize when he got here.

"I'm sorry Esme, I broke your pretty base."

"Don't worry about it Bella, are u ok?"

"No, I think I'm bleeding."

Edward lifted my up from the floor and sat on the couch with me on his lap while Carlisle examined my arm. I felt him poke around my arm and winced from the pain that shot up my arm every time he touched a sensitive spot.

"Edward." I had to apologize for spying on their conversation

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry for spying on you guys."

"It's ok Bella, it was something I was planning on talking to you about anyways."

"I don't want to do it Edward. I don't want to go to the police, please don't make me." I looked up at him with new tears in my eyes that I was trying to keep in.

"Bella you have to, please they have to pay for what they did to you."

"But I can't….please….I….can't."

"Bella I'll be with you the whole time I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"But, Charlie is Chief of police, he probably won't do anything."

"We're not going to Charlie, Carlisle has some friends in the police department in Seattle and there coming down tomorrow to take your statement."

"Tomorrow? That's to soon, I'm not ready…." I couldn't breathe, my vision was blurry, I was dizzy, everything was spinning.

"Bella breath calm down you can do this and I'll be with you." I hadn't even noticed Carlisle was finished with my arm until Edward put his arms around me and held me tightly to him. "Everything will be ok."

The rest of the evening went by calmly. Edward made me a steak dinner and to say it was good was understatement, it was the best stake I've ever had. We spent the afternoon playing video games. I watched as Emmett got excited about playing the games, how he went from being a grown up to being a kid and wishing I could do that. He seemed so carefree and that's something I want, to be a carefree person again. I had so much just watching how any little thing would bring up a bet with Emmett, like when Edward beat him while playing baseball on the Wii and Emmett said that he wasn't paying attention and that if he tried he could beat Edward with his eyes closed, well that ended badly, let's just say Esme lost another one of her bases.

When it was time to go to bed I took a shower and slipped on one of Edwards t-shirts and went to lay in my bed. I still felt bad that I couldn't sleep with Edward but I know that if I woke up hitting him again it would hurt him more and not just physically but emotionally and I didn't want to make him as messed up as I was. When Edward came in the room, I said goodnight to him and fell asleep.

It was really early when someone started shaking me. The sun wasn't even out and the person was a little too happy for the time it was, so of course I knew it was Alice I tried to ignore the shaking and go back to sleep but it was impossible.

"Bella wake up."

"I don't want to."

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?"

"You come with me walking"

"The hard way"

"I pull you out of bed, drag you to my room, and what I was going to do to you will be 10 times worst"

"Ok, ok fine I'll do it the easy way" I managed to open my eyes to see Alice's face in front of mine with a huge smile on her face. "So what exactly are you going to do to me Alice?"

"I'm going to fix you up for school."

"No Alice, I don't want you to play Bella Barbie with my today."

"You should be pretty today. I'm not saying that you're not pretty but you should do something special today."

"Why?"

"Because your new life starts today and don't you want to look pretty today?"

"What do you mean my new life?"

"Yeah Bella, new life because you're going to speak about what happened to you and put the guys that did this to you away and you're going to start a new life with no more fears, with Edward, your baby, and us as your new family."

"It's true I'm starting a new life."

"Yup." she popped the p

"Ok, fine you can dress me up, BUT just today."

"Ok, ok thank you Bella." she started jumping up and down and hugged me in a hug that took my breath away.

"I…Can't…breath… Alice."

"Oh, sorry lets go."

She pulled me into her bathroom and I was suddenly scared, the counter was filled with beauty products, along with a strainer, and a curling iron that were each plugged in to each of the connections. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Alice got started on my make-up. She used a little bit of concealer, the she put skin colored eye shadow, she also outlined my eyes with black eyeliner, and curled my eyelashes. Then she used some red lip-gloss that made my lips look bigger. When she finished with my make-up, she went on with my hair. She first started by straining the bottom part of my hair, then the top part she curled, adding little girl gel on it, the one that has sparkles on it, but ok whatever. She knows what she's doing. It was around 7 when she finally finished with my make-up and hair. She then took me to her room where on her bed she had laid out an outfit.

"Put that on." I looked at the outfit and shook my head.

"No Alice, everybody already thinks I'm a whore so what are they going to think if I go to school dressed in that?" I pointed to the outfit with a look of disgust on my face.

"No Bella, if you go to school dressed in that people are going to see that you not affected by what happen to you, that you're going to go on for you and that baby and that you're not going to give up no matter what."

"Ok." Alice was really good with the speech thing, she knew exactly how to make you feel better and how to make you do what she wanted.

I slipped in to the maternity jean shorts that were too short to be for someone who's pregnant. There was a white spaghetti strap shirt and on top of that a yellow V-neck shirt with beads all along the V. It was tight at my boobs, not to loose along my stomach, but loose enough that you didn't notice my baby bump. She left some sandals, white strappy sandals for me. I guess this explained why she insisted last night on painting my finger nails and toe nails yellow before I went to bed.

When I was all dressed, Alice came into the room all ready for school herself. She was wearing a denim dress that was tight at the top and the skirt was like a bubble at the waist. She wore a belt, she had some small earrings on, and a heart shape necklace. She also wore some strappy sandals except hers were silver. She had with her another small heart shaped necklace that she put around my neck then she put on me the same kind of earrings as hers and a heart shape ring that was also like hers.

"What's this Alice?"

"You need jewelry to go with your outfit Bella."

"But they're exactly the same as yours."

"That's because we're sisters now. Sisters wear the same things don't they?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Bella you're my sister now and forever no matter what happens. It doesn't even matter if YOU don't want to be my sister because I do, you'll always be, you can't get away from me."

"I'll always want to be your sister, Alice."

"Well then good, we're on the same page. Now come on you have to eat something before we go to school."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me a long with her. When we came into the kitchen Rosalie was already there making breakfast for everyone along with Esme. When I looked at Rosalie, I noticed that she was wearing the same necklace, ring and earrings as me and Alice. I helped setting the table and bringing the food out. The first one at the table was Emmett, then Jasper, and lastly Edward who looked like a Greek god like always, although he was just wearing some khaki pants with a white t-shirt and his white converse. We ate quickly and left the house with 20 minutes to get to school after having a 10 minute argument with Alice which she won so we ended up driving in two separate cars the girls car and the boys car as Alice put it she wanted to make a movie entrance were the hot chicks of the school arrived and everybody looked at them and she said that wouldn't work if we rode with the boys. They could probably pass as the hot school chicks, but I was ugly and on top of that I was pregnant, how was that hot. Well I didn't mind being pregnant. I already loved my little baby, even if it was a product of my rape, it wasn't his fault.

We arrived at school with ten minutes to spare and guess what everything Alice described happened. Everyone was arriving at school and when we came into the parking lot everyone turned to look first at Alice's glossy yellow Porsche and then when we got out at us. Everyone stopped and stared. We got lots of "oh baby come fuck me" or "you want to go out with me and have fun" and lots and I mean lots of whistles. I was red as tomato although I knew they weren't for me. Edward had his arms around me as soon as I was close enough to him. His arms were around me as if to protect me from everyone. He walked me to my first class the only one where no one of them was in. When he walked away I took two deep breaths and walked in the room without looking up. When I walked in everyone stopped talking and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I got some "hey hot stuff" and some whistles but one that made me look up was one from a voice I recognized.

"Hey, I have a big present for you in my pants." I looked up to see a huge smile on his face I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but I held them in.

I walked to the back of the room and took my seat when suddenly heard the chair beside me being pulled out. My heart started to speed up. Was it possible that he would do something to me in front of everyone in the class room? But when I heard the voice I was surprised, I never thought she would speak to me again.

"Bella." I looked and saw Angela her face was torn between worry and anguish.

"What?" my voice came out with more acid than I meant for there to be in it. She flinched back from me but then composed herself and spoke.

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry, I know that everything you're going through is my fault."

"Yeah it is, anything else you want to say?" This time I let all the hatred slip into my words. This time she didn't flinch but tears welled up in her eyes until they spilled over.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen to you."

"Well it did."

"When I saw that you were going to go out with Edward, the guy I loved since I was in elementary school, the one with who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, who I dreamed about night and day. I wanted you dead. I wanted you to be in pain so you could feel what I felt. I told Mike and Jessica about it. They saw how I wouldn't stop crying how all I wanted to do was die. Mike, who has always been like a brother to me, promised me you were going to suffer. At the moment I just said yes please make her suffer, but I never thought he would do that to you. Then yesterday when Tanya said you were pregnant and you got up and told everyone you'd been raped, I saw everything clearly, how with my hatred for you and my "suppose" love for Edward had hurt you. I can think clearly now that I found my true love, a person who actually loves me for me. I hope someday we can be friends again."

I could feel tears in my own eyes tears of hate and tears of forgiveness. Everything she said touched me and from her perspective I understood her, but from mine I hated her even more. If it would have been the other way around I wouldn't have wanted to hurt her. I would have wanted her to be happy and she wished death for me.

"Maybe with time Angela we can be friends but not right now. Not when everything is so recent. Sorry."

"I understand Bella, take your time." She got up slowly and walked back to her seat.

The teacher never came in the classroom which just gave me more time to think about everything. At the end I came to the resolve that me and Angela could never be friends again. She had caused my life to go from bad to worst. When I came out of class Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all waiting for me at the door.

"What's everyone doing here?"

"Bella, Carlisle called and he said the cops are waiting for us at the house so we have to go."

"What? No they were supposed to be here after school. It's to early, I can't Edward, it's too early."

"Bella, I'll be with you, remember I promised." he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I love you and I won't ever let anything happen to you."

We walked back and got in the cars. Alice tried calming me by putting music on, but it didn't work.

"Common I know your scared Bella, but you can't let that affect you."

"I'm trying Alice, but I can't help it, I don't want to go through everything again."

"Bella this is the end of the road your new life starts now this is the last time you'll have to go through it" she looked me right in the eyes and something I saw gave me the strength.

We got home and there was two cops sitting in the living room, a female, she was tall, thin, her hair was shoulder length, she was to pretty to be a cop, and the man was tall as well and thin and he had blue eyes. I would have drooled if I hadn't already met Edward. He was beyond more beautiful than this man. Edward and I took a seat on the love seat while everyone else left upstairs leaving us alone with the cops.

"Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella."

"Ok, Bella I'm detective Olivia and he's detective John."

"Nice to meet you."

"I understand you want to press charges against some of your classmates."

"Yes I do." that's when I noticed there was a tape recorder on the table recording everything I said.

"Why?" It was detective John who spoke now.

"Because I was…..raped by them."

"And you're sure it was your classmates?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you tell us about it?"

"Yes," I let out one shaky breath and started my story the one that would bring back my nightmares again.

"It was during my biology class, the teacher was out sick so we had a free period. Edward was out of town and I didn't have any other friends so I was sitting by myself on some benches reading a book, when suddenly….." I stopped to take in a deep breath and tears started pouring out my eyes and I started shaking. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me and I kept telling my story. "Someone covered my eyes and ducked taped my mouth, then they carried me to the forest by the school and dropped me on the cold, hard ground. They removed the cloth from my eyes and the tape from my mouth. The only ones I recognized were Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. Mike was the first one to speak, he said that I was a whore, a slut and that I was going to get what I deserved." I stopped because I was crying so much my voice wasn't even clear anymore. "Then Mike was on top of me kissing me and ripping off my clothes and when he finished Eric came on top of me and then each and every one of his friends until they all finished. Then they left me there, lying naked on the floor. I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die after what they did to me. But then Edward found me and brought me home."

"How many were there Bella?" Detective Olivia asked.

"Seven."

"And you only recognized two of them?"

"Yes."

"Did they ever try to get to you again?"

"Yes they got to me again four more times after that."

"The same ones?"

"Yes."

"Ok Bella that's all we wanted to know and with this we'll be able to arrest them and take them to trial."

"Thank you."

"This is our job Bella. I'm glad you decided to calls. Not many rape victims have the courage to do it. We'll keep in touch with you for any news. "

Edward and I walked them to the door and when they left Edward hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I know Edward, I am too."

Everyone came down to the living room then and hugged me. They told me how proud of me they were. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing video games like a family….My family. I belong now, I could see that, and this was a huge step I took, and as Alice had said I was ready to start my new life.

**OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M ACTUALY REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE LONG WAIT FOR IT. I'LL TRY UPDATING SOONER NOW.**


End file.
